How Things Change
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: The first time Maka met Stein was not for a test at the DWMA. It was, in fact, when he came to visit the newest member of the Albarn family and her father almost fifteen years ago at hospital. Story better than summary! Total fluff!


_**A/N: So, just a random little one shot! I have to admit to the fact that despite having been on the site for 2 years, this is my first one shot... so I hope you like it!**_

_****_Spirit looked down at her. His little daughter, his little Maka. The pregnancy and labour had been hell on him, he wasn't sure his fingers would ever recover, they certainly wouldn't be the same again. But for this little bundle? It was all worth it. She yawned then, her hands turning into tiny little fists as she stretched, little mouth forming a perfect 'o'. He looked over at Kami, sleeping over in the bed. Maka then opened her eyes, intelligent and green, surprisingly so for a little girl that's only a few hours old.

"Hey, my Maka. Papa loves you," he whispered to her, so as not to wake up his sleeping wife. It was in this hospital room that Maka gave a tiny smile at the words that in the future, would drive her crazy. But right now, the moment was perfect and peaceful, the young father smiling down at his newborn daughter. That was, until a man Spirit hadn't seen in the last two years, since he was sixteen, burst through the door.

"Stein," he groaned in frustration.

* * *

"Nice to see you too, Spirit," Stein smirked, looking down at the tiny baby. Spirit automatically pulled her in closer, protecting her from his maniac ex-meister. Stein smirked again.

"Don't worry, Spirit. I won't hurt her. I see Kami enjoyed the little adjustment I made, seeing as it probably led to this little one there," Stein said. Spirit's eyes widened.

"No... Stein... you didn't... please tell me you didn't make adjustments to my..." Spirit trailed off, wide eyed in shock.

"I didn't. But, you really thought for a minute there," he smirked. Spirit glared at him.

"I wouldn't have put it past you," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Spirit said. The two let a surprisingly comfortable silence fall over them before Stein broke it.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Spirit's eyes widened, but seeing how much Stein had changed (and he wasn't _just _talking about the bolt that now came out of his head. His personality seemed different now too), he nodded reluctantly.

"Just promise me you won't dissect her, okay?" he said, handing over his daughter with a pained look on his face. Stein nodded, holding her in a surprisingly natural pose.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said to her. Spirit looked at him.

"Her name's Maka. And anyway, what are you saying sorry to _her _for! I'm the one that put up with two years of experimentation! On _me!" _he groaned. Stein just laughed.

"Sorry, Maka, that you have to put up with this idiot for a father," he apologized, the smirk in place on his face saying that he knew what was coming. Unfortunately for him, Spirit noticed this too, meaning that he just got a glare, instead of the reaction he had hoped for. He handed Spirit back his daughter.

"You know, Stein, for someone who can't seem to go two minutes without dissecting someone, you would make quite a good dad," he said.

"You know Spirit, for someone who drinks, cheats and seems to think that every woman he sees will fawn over him, you are... well, just that. I can't really think of a compliment to go with you, sorry," he said, drawing a smile from Spirit.

"Goodbye, Stein," he said.

"Goodbye, Spirit," came the return.

And that was the last time they spoke for many years. In fact, they didn't speak until Maka was just about to hit fifteen, and was becoming a good meister, and was almost as well behaved as she had been all those years ago when Stein had held her for the first time, except this time she pretty much hated her father, who was even more doting than he was when she had been little.

All Stein could think was how things change. To him, it seemed like just yesterday he'd visited the new father in hospital, with a little girl who seemed all set to become a daddy's girl. But it was clear, to him certainly, that she didn't hate him as much as it seemed. Maka Albarn, the girl who would grow to be one of the most powerful meisters Shibusen had ever known. Yes indeed, how things change.


End file.
